Coffee
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: see what happened when a newly joined lady cop invited insp Daya for coffee. no more details, sorry! *Rated T, not for immature, who easily get offended by a little bold concept*
1. Chapter 1

**~~~ Coffee ~~~**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"What happened shreya. You are crying like anything. What's the matter? Kuch bolo to sahi!"

 _Shreya's friend Tina said providing her another tissue._

 _Shreya grabbed the tissue paper and wiped her tears. She sobbed and looked at Tina._

"Tina, main ...main kya karu? Mujhse galti ho gayi Tina. Meri ek choti si laparwahi ki wajeh se bahut sari important information leak ho gayi. _*sobs*_ inquiry ke liye mere ek senior officer ko instructions mile hain. He is preparing a report against me. Aur agar unhone ye report headquarters me submit kar di to...to meri job...mera carrier sab khatam. _* sobs*_

"Shreya... Aisa kuch nahi hoga, calm down" _Tina said pressing shreya's shoulder_. "Tu ek kaam kyun nahi karti? Mere samne rone se behtar hai tu jakar apne us senior ke samne kyun nahi roti. Usse request kar ki tujhe ek choti si galti ho gayi, tujhe ek dusra chance de de. Ho sakta hai tere mote mote aansu dekhkar use tujhpe daya aa jaye!"

 _Shreya smirked,_ "daya? Huhh... Daya hi to naam hai uska... Lekin afsos use kisi pe daya nahi aati." _She again started crying_ , "maine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ki carrier shuru hote hi khatam hone ki naubat aa jayegi. Pehla hi case to tha ye mera. Oh god! Main mom dad ko kya muh dikhaugi. Kitne khush the wo mujhe cid join karte huye dekhkar. Dad ko kitna proud feel hua tha mujhpe! Aur ab? Ab jab unhe pata chalega ki , mujhe suspend kar diya gaya hai to... to kahi unhe attack na aa jaye!" _Shreya shivered thinking about that,_ "nahi Tina, isse to achha main hi mar jaun, wo log mere hath me suspension letter de, usse pehle main apni jaan de dungi!" _Shreya said and covered her face with her hands crying loudly._

"What rubbish shreya! Itni si baat pe tu jaan dene ki baat kar rahi hai? Are you crazy? Look at me!" _Tina said and made shreya to look at her._

"Darling, you are such a young beautiful girl with a brain. Aur agar ek ladki ke paas khoobsurati ke sath sath thoda sa dimag bhi ho na to wo duniya pe rule kar sakti hai. " _Tina said winking at her._

"Main kuch samjhi nahi Tina!" _Shreya said confusingly._

"Are stupid, try to seduce him!" _Tina whispered._

"Wh..what? Are you mad? Kya bol rahi hai tu?" _Shreya said in a shock._

"Come on shreya, try karke to dekh... Thodi adayen dikha...thoda apne husn ka jalwa dikha...bas ek baar kho jane de use apni aankho me, phir dekh... tu Jo kahegi wahi karega... Khushi khushi sari information delete kar dega. Kyunki ab agar tujhe suspend hone se koi bacha sakta hai to wo sirf wahi hai." _Tina said in a low voice._

 _Shreya stood up on her place with a jerk,_ "tu pagal ho gayi hai Tina. Main janti hu main apni job bachana chahti hu lekin aisi ghatiya harkat se kabhi nahi. Aur main us officer ko theek se janti bhi nahi, pata nahi kaisa hai, agar wo mere peeche hi pad gaya to?" _Shreya said with horrified expressions._

"Oh god shreya! Tu bahut jaldi ghabra jati hai. Dekh bas ek baar tu sare evidence aur information jo tere against hain, wo hasil kar le, phir koi tera kuch nahi bigad sakta. Aur abhi tu apni job bachane ke bare me soch, baad ki baad me sochna. " _Tina said so simply. shreya was not ready for that But she had no other option._

"I think, main try karke dekhti hu! But baat kaise karungi usse?" _Shreya asked Tina._

"Kuch nahi yaar... Just ask for a coffee meeting at your home. Bas ek baar wo tere ghar aa jaye, phir pata hai na kya Karna hai. Darna mat, be bold ok!" _Tina encouraged shreya._

 **o-o-o-o**

 _Daya was driving back to home late night when someone came in front of his car._

"Tum? Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?" _Daya asked applying the break. He was shocked seeing shreya standing in the middle of the road in night._

 _Shreya acted to be innocent,_ "Are sir aap? Wo meri gadi kharab ho gayi hai, aur itni raat ko koi taxi bhi nahi mil rahi" _she came near his window and peeped inside,_ "Mujhe lift chahiye sir?"

 _Daya was not in a mood to talk to her but he couldn't leave her alone in such a situation. He opened the door for her. Shreya smiled, she immediately went and sat beside him. She intensionally brushed her shoulder against him and uttered a thanks._

 _Daya said nothing and concentrated on driving,_ "left?"

 _Shreya nodded,_ "report taiyar ho gayi sir? Kal hi submit karni hai na" _shreya asked fixing her gaze on him._

 _Daya didn't look at her,_ "han report ready hai."

"Sir kya mujhe ek dusra chance nahi mil sakta? Kya aisa nahi ho sakta ki aap report me mera naam na mention kare? Pehli baar galti hui hai sir, aap mujhe maaf bhi to kar sakte hain?" _Shreya said requesting in a soft voice_.

"Tumhe maaf Karna ya saza dena mera kaam nahi hai. Mera kaam sirf information leak hone ki wajeh ki details taiyar Karna hai aur main wahi kar raha hu. Tumhe dusra chance milega ya nahi ye decide Karna mere hath me nahi." _Daya said without looking at her._

"Aapke hath me hi to sab kuch hai sir, agar aap wo report discard kar de...

 _Daya cut her,_ "tumhe aisa kyun lagta hai ki main aisa karunga. Tumne galti ki hai aur tumhe saza milni chahiye. Mujhse please koi umeed mat hi rakho tum, samjhi" _daya said sternly._

 _Shreya made a face,_ "how rude!" _She mumbled,_ "its ok sir, I understand!"

 _Daya stopped the car in front of her house._

 _She got down and peeped inside his window_ , "sir, aapne meri help ki, mujhe ghar tak chodne aaye! Aaiye na coffee pikar jaiye. "

 _Daya looked at her, top two buttons of her shirt were opened, and the way she was bent over the window, daya got distracted._

 _He turned his face,_ "tum buttons band nahi kar sakti?

 _Shreya bit her lips,_ "oh...wo buttons galti se toot gayi sir. Aap..aap andar aaiye na... Main change kar lungi." _Shreya said dramatically._

"Nahi...bahut raat ho gayi hai...mujhe chalna chahiye" _daya said grabbing the steering_.

"Sir please! Waise bhi kal shayad bureau me mera aakhiri din hoga. Phir hum mile ya na mile. Kya mujhe aapke sath ek baar coffee pine ka mauka bhi nahi mil sakta... Please!" _She pleaded with so much innocence, daya couldn't resist her._

 _He nodded and moved inside for a cup of coffee._

"Sir, aap baithiye, main bas change karke aati hu, phir coffee banati hu" _shreya said moving towards her bedroom._

 _Daya was feeling something fishy but still he nodded and sat down on the couch._

 _He was waiting for shreya when he heard her scream._

"Daya sirrrr..."

 _Daya rushed towards her room._

"Shreya, are you ok? Tum cheekhi kyun? Kya hua?" _Daya said knocking her door._

"Sir darwaja khula hai, aap andar aa sakte hain!" _Shreya said from inside._

 _Daya confusingly pushed the door and he was stunned seeing shreya standing there holding her dress which was hanging above her knees barely covering her upper body._

"What the hell is this shreya" _he shouted and turned to go but shreya's voice stopped him._

"Sir please ruk jaiye, I really need your help. Ye hook mere balo me phas gaya hai. Na main dress theek se pehan sakti hu, aur na nikal sakti hu. Please sir help me!"

 _Daya stopped and awkwardly looked at her. Then he moved to her with slow steps._

"Ok, keep calm.. Main...main nikalta hu!" _Daya said._

"Kya?" _Shreya snapped._

"Ye hook! _Daya said awkwardly._

 _He went behind her back. Her bare back was distracting him. But he controlled himself. He caught her hair in his hand and slowly removed the hook._

"Ho gaya!" _He said._

 _Shreya instantly turned and crashed with his chest. They were facing each other from very close._

"Thanks" _shreya said in a husky voice._

 _Daya looked away,_ "coffee banane me kitna time lagega tumhe. Mujhe nikalna hai"

"Just 5 minutes" _shreya said and wore her dress properly._

 _Daya moved outside of her room._

 _As he went shreya cursed her dress,_ "uff... Ye stupid dress bhi na. Ye kya ho gaya, Jo plan me tha hi nahi" _she murmured and moved to kitchen to make coffee for him._

 _Daya was sitting on the couch flipping the pages of a stale newspaper._

 _Shreya prepared coffee and added some drug to daya's cup._

"Mr daya... Ab aap ye coffee piyenge yaha hall me baithkar aur aapki aankhe khulegi mere bedroom me. Phir aapko kuch bhi yaad nahi aayega, aur aapko wahi sach manna hoga jo main kahungi. Main bhi dekhti hu aap wo file kal headquarters me submit kaise karte hain. I am sorry...lekin mere paas meri job bachane ka aur koi rasta nahi hai" _shreya said glancing at daya with an evil grin holding the cup in her hand._

 _._

 _._

 **...To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: next and last part will be posted soon. Hope the plot is not too bad.**

 **And yeah, I didn't work much upon the title. Can anyone suggest a better title for this OS. I'll change it later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Daya was feeling a strange type of pain in his head. He held his head with his hands and tried to remember something but all he could recall was that he was sitting in the hall when shreya arrived with two cups of coffee. Daya grabbed his cup and talked to shreya while sipping the coffee. But he couldn't remember their conversation._

 _Daya opened his eyes still holding his head. He was taken aback finding himself in shreya's bedroom, lying on her bed. He was wearing his pants but no shirt. He got up with a jerk and sat straight in the bed._

"Main yaha kaise aaya? Mere kapde? Ye ho kya raha hai?" _He wondered but meanwhile he heard someone sobbing._

 _He moved his eyes and found shreya standing near the window turning her back to him. She was in her sleeveless one piece. Daya was not able to see her face but he figured out that she was sobbing._

"Shreya... Excuse me!" _Daya called her._

 _Shreya turned to him and looked at him with tearful eyes._

"Sir aapse ye ummeed nahi thi mujhe!" _She said sobbing while daya was confounded_. "Maine to sirf aapko coffee ke liye invite kiya tha. Sirf coffee pina chahti thi aapke sath... Aur aapne mere sath..." _She stopped and cried in a low voice._

"Kya kiya maine tumhare sath han? Chup kyun ho gayi tum? Jawab do shreya kya hua kal raat ko yaha?" _Daya shouted with so much frustrations._

 _Shreya looked up at him,_ "aapko kuch bhi yaad nahi? Kal is band kamre me, is bed pe humare beech kya hua kuch bhi yaad nahi?" _Shreya sobbed,_ " maine kitni request ki aapse ki aisa mat kariye, ye galat hai, but aapne meri ek baat nahi suni...aap to hosh me hi nahi the. Aapne mujhe kisi ko muh dikhane ke layak nahi choda"

"What rubbish! Just shut up!" _Daya shouted,_ "mere kapde kaha hai? Apna drama band karo samjhi tum. Tumne meri coffee mein kuch milaya tha right? Uske baad main apne aap tumhare bedroom me aa gaya! Tum chahti kya ho aakhir han?"

 _Shreya moved to him,_ "shhh...keep your voice down sir! Kahi kisi ko pata chal gaya ki aap mere bedroom me hain, wo bhi bina kapdo ke to aapki reputation ka kya hoga?"

 _Daya gritted his teeth_ , "meri shirt kaha hai? Kyun kiya tumne ye sab? Dimag kharab ho gaya hai tumhara?"

 _Shreya looked at him with a sly smile_ , "sir... Kyun itna hyper ho rahe hain? Aap to aise react kar rahe hain jaise pehli baar kisi ladki ke sath...anyway! Aap chinta mat kariye, main kisi ko kuch bhi nahi bataugi. Humare beech kal raat jo kuch bhi hua wo hum dono ke alawa kisi ko bhi nahi pata chalega!"

"Just shut up! I know that humare beech kal raat ko kuch bhi nahi hua? Mujhe nahi pata tum ye sab kyun kar rahi ho...lekin main tumhari ye chal kabhi kamyab nahi hone dunga!" _Daya roared with anger._

"Ok to seedhe point pe aati hu, dekhiye sir, main sirf itna chahti hu ki aapne mere against jo bhi report taiyar ki hai, wo discard kar de! Us report me mera naam mention na kare, kyunki main suspend nahi hona chahti. Mera pura carrier aapke hath me hai sir. Aur aapki reputation mere hath me. Agar aapne mera carrier barbaad kiya to main aapki sari reputation mitti me mila dungi" _she showed her cellphone to him_ , "kyunki kal raat humare beech jo kuch bhi hua, uska MMS mere paas hai. Agar aapne kal wo report headquarters me submit ki to main ye MMS media ko dikha dungi. Phir aapke khilaf report file karungi, apni junior officer ka sexual harassment karne ke liye. Ab faisla aapke hath me hai ki kya Karna hai, jaldi sochkar bataiye mere paas jyada time nahi hai" _shreya said slyly playing with the cellphone in her hand._

 _Daya glared at her,_ "MMS? Really... Show me that! Jara main bhi to dekhu, kya hua tha kal yaha is band kamre me...is bed pe" _daya said with a smirk._

 _Shreya nodded in no and moved away from him_ , "ahan..dikha dungi, itni jaldi kya hai... Main jhooth nahi bol rahi... Mere paas sach ne MMS hai... Bas aap ek baar mujhe authority se clean chit dila deejiye phir main ye MMS delete kar dungi."

 _Daya stared at her for a few seconds then came out of the bed. He stared at her from toe to head and moved towards her with slow step._

 _Shreya saw him approaching her and she became alert_ , "aapko Jo kuch bhi bolna hai door se boliye. Kya decide kiya aapne?" _She asked moving back._

 _Daya took some more steps quickly and grabbed her hand,_ "decision? Abhi batata hu kya decide kiya maine?" _Daya said and started to snatch the cellphone from her hand._

"No..aahh...leave me" _shreya shouted trying to push him back but daya successfully snatched the phone from her hand and dropped it on the floor and crushed it badly._

 _Shreya tried to stop him but daya had already broken her phone into pieces._

 _Now daya looked up at her with an evil smile,_ "ab kya hoga? The MMS has been destroyed." _He said and started to move towards her._

 _Shreya got scared and started moving back._

"Bahut Shauk hai na tumhe MMS banne ka? Han? Kal raat kuch hua bhi nahi phir bhi MMS bana liya? Koi baat nahi, ab ek aur MMS banao, is baar the real one! Kal to hosh me nahi tha main, kuch yaad nahi ki kya hua! Lekin ab pure hosh me hu aur ab jo bhi hoga wo mujhe bhi humesha yaad rahega aur tumhe bhi!" _Daya said moving towards her with dirty stares._

 _Shreya was panicked now, she had never supposed it to be turn out like this. She moved back to save herself and started hitting him with whatever she got in her hands._

"Noooo...stay away... Aap aisa kuch nahi kar sakte" _shreya shouted._

"Tum kal raat ko bhi aise hi chillayi hogi na!" _Daya smirked and caught her hand. He pulled her making her to crash with his solid bare chest. Shreya tried to free herself but daya wrapped his hands around her waist and embraced her tightly making it difficult for her to move. Shreya struggled in his arms while daya moved his hands up caressing her back and shoulders. Shreya shivered on his lusty touches._

 _She started crying while struggling to make herself free from his grip_ , "sir please mujhe maaf kar deejiye, main jhooth bol rahi thi... Mere paas koi MMS nahi tha. I am really sorry, meri friend ne mujhe ye stupid idea diya tha, kyunki main apni job nahi khona chahti thi, mere paas aur koi rasta nahi tha sir, isliye mujhe aisa Karna pada. I am really sorry sir, please leave me, kal raat humare beech kuch bhi nahi hua tha, main sirf aapko blackmail karna chahti thi." _Shreya said crying in his arms._

 _Daya moved his fingers in her hair and brought his face closer to her,_ "koi baat nahi kal raat ko jo nahi hua wo abhi ho jayega." _He said huskily letting his hand move down her thighs._

"No sir please..." _Shreya pleaded to him._

 _But daya ignored her tears and lifted her up in his arms. Shreya cried when daya started to move towards the bed_. "Tumhari friend ne wakai kamaal ka idea diya" _daya said winking at her._

 _He came to the bed and made her lay down. Shreya tried to get up and run but daya pushed her back and threw himself upon her. Shreya was unable to move under his body weight._

"Sir...I am sorry! Please leave me!" _Shreya pleaded one last time looking deep into his eyes._

 _Daya rubbed her tears,_ "shh...trust me main kisi ko nahi bataunga, ye baat sirf hum dono ke beech rahegi!" _Daya said in the same style shreya had said to him some minutes ago._

 _Shreya cried and struggled to move. Daya pushed her on the bed pressing his body against her. He leaned in to kiss her lips._

 _Shreya closed her eyes tightly scared with the incident about to happen._

 _Shreya was closing her eyes waiting his lips to touch her but she felt him moving away releasing her from his grip._

 _Shreya opened her eyes slowly and found daya standing near the bed._

"Don't worry... bas thoda sabak sikhana chahta tha tumhe, ki main chahu to tumhare sath kya kar sakta hu. Lekin tum jaisi itni giri hui ladki ko kabhi bhool kar bhi hath nahi lagaunga main." _Daya said staring at her in disgust._

 _Shreya covered her face with her palms and burst out in tears,_ "sir please... Main giri hui ladki nahi hu. Main janti hu maine bahut giri hui harkat ki lekin...

"Lekin kya?" _Daya cut her angrily_ , "ek to galti ki tumne... Usko sudharne ki bajay usko cover karne ki koshish kar rahi ho. Ek yahi rasta bacha tha tumhare paas apni job bachane ka han? Tumne apne sath sath har ladki ki dignity ka majak udaya hai."

 _Shreya cried even more loudly._

"Tumhe suspend hote dekhkar tumhare mom dad ko attack aa jata, aur tumhe kya lagta hai agar unhe tumhari is harkat ke bara me pata chala to wo tumpe proud feel karenge?

Sexual harassment? Pata bhi hai kitna serious matter hai ye. Kam se kam ek baar un badnaseeb ladkiyon ke bare me soch leti jinke sath is terah ke bhayanak hadse hote hain. Unki zindagi narak se bhi badtar hoti hai aur tumhe ye sab ek majak lagta hai?" _Daya shouted loosing his temper._

 _Shreya stopped crying and looked at him. She lowered her head. She was ashamed of her act._

"Sir please... Main bahut sharminda hu. Apni hi najro me gir chuki hu. Lekin kya karti mera dimag kharab ho gaya tha, pagal ho gayi thi main, us waqt jo samajh me aaya wahi karti gayi." _Shreya broke down._

 _She got down from the bed and handed over him his shirt which she had hidden._

 _Daya grabbed his shirt from her hand glancing at her from corners of her eyes_.

"You know what! Tumhari jaisi bewkoof ladki ko cid me rehne ka koi hak nahi hai. Tumne galti ki hai aur uski saza tumhe jaroor milegi. Main wo report jaroor submit karunga. Tumhara suspend ho jana hi behtar hai." _Daya said wearing his shirt._

 _Shreya said nothing. She was standing there lowering her head._

 _Daya looked at her,_ "aur han dobara aisi galti mat Karna. Tumhe kya lagta hai tum logo ko invite karogi aur wo tumhe bina hath lagaye chale jayenge. Tumhe shayad andaja nahi hai, log yaha mauke ki talash me baithe hain, tumne unhe mauka diya aur wo tumhe nochkar kha jayenge"

 _Shreya closed her eyes tightly, it was not easy to hear all those words daya was saying but he was true._

 _Daya wore his shirt properly and turned to go but he stopped and looked at her,_ "dobara kisi aur ke sath is terah ka khel khelne ki koshish mat Karna... Har aadmi Daya nahi hota" _he said and left._

 _Shreya watched him going silently. She ran to the window and peeped outside. She kept watching him going till he disappeared from her sight. She rubbed her tears and looked at his wrist watch kept on the table. He had forgotten it there._

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"Inspector shreya, come into my cabin" _ACP Pradyuman called shreya._

 _Shreya nodded and moved. She was not scared of being suspended because she was alredy aware of that._

 _She went in his cabin and found daya already present there._

"Yes sir?" _Shreya asked coming inside._

"Shreya... tumse ek bahut badi galti hui hai aur humare department ka bahut bada loss hua hai. Humare paas tumhe suspend karne ka letter aa chuka tha, but tumhe jaan kar khushi hogi ki tumhara suspension cancel kiya ja raha hai." _Acp Pradyuman told and left shreya in a shock._

"What... Sir? Aap sach keh rahe hain? Mujhe suspend nahi kiya jayega?" _Shreya asked surprisingly._

"Yes, you are not suspended. Aur ye decision liya gaya hai inspector daya ki request par, kyunki daya ko lagta hai ki tumhe ek aur chance diya jana chahiye. I dont know why he is showing so much trust in you, but I hope you won't let him down." _Acp pradyuman said._

 _Shreya just looked at daya with tears in her eyes. Tears of joy of course_. "Yes, sir... I won't let him down. I won't let cid down. Mere liye meri duty se badhkar kuch nahi hai sir, thank you so much mujhe ek dusra chance dene ke liye and I promise jarurat padi to cid ke liye apni jaan bhi de dungi. Par aap sab ke bharose ke tootne nahi dungi. Inspector shreya ka naam ek din proudly liya jayega cid bureau me!" _Shreya said confidentially saluting Acp Pradyuman._

 _They came out of his cabin. Everyone congratulated shreya for not being suspended. She was extremely happy. She moved to daya._

"Sir...

 _Daya cut her_ , "mujhe Jo theek laga maine wahi kiya shreya. Dusra mauka har kisi ko milna chahiye."

 _Shreya smiled,_ "thank you so much sir, maine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ki aap mere liye request karenge! Thank you so much. Aapne bahut bada ehsaan kiya hai mujhpe. Sirf thank you se to kaam nahi chalega, ..aap ghar aaiye na sir coffee pe...

 _Daya instantly looked at her throwing his fiery gazes,_ "shut up... Coffee aur tumhare sath?

 _Shreya bit her lips,_ "ok sir... Mere ghar pe nahi to aapke ghar par?

 _Daya turned to her,_ "how dare you?"

 _Abhijeet came there_ , "aise kyun react kar rahe ho daya, coffee ke liye hi to invite kar rahi hai shreya tumhe. Tumne uski help ki hai... Itna to banta hai... Tumhari problem kya hai?"

 _Daya looked at abhijeet and then at shreya_ , "problem ye hai ki maine coffee pina chod diya hai" _he said glaring at shreya._

 _Abhijeet was confused while shreya giggled lowering her head. Daya moved from there. Shreya ran behind him._

"Sir...sir please suniye to!" _She called him from behind._

 _Daya stopped and looked at her_ , "ab kya hai bolo?"

"I am not characterless sir, I am just so stupid" _shreya uttered lowering her head._

 _Daya stared at her,_ "I know".

Shreya looked up at him, their eyes met and shreya got lost in his eyes. Daya _turned to go when shreya again called him._

"Sir...

Daya turned, "now what?"

 _Shreya gave him his watch,_ "aap ye lena bhool gaye the."

 _Daya took the watch from her hand and looked at her._

 _Shreya looked into his eyes smiling shyly_ , "main soch rahi hu ki...

"What? _Daya asked looking at her._

 _Shreya blushed,_ "yahi ki mujhe aapse pyar ho raha hai ya ho chuka hai?"

.

.

 **o-o-o The End o-o-o**


End file.
